ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reimu-H
Touhou Welcome to the Wiki ^^. Nice to see someone who cares about the guidelines. Touhou is one of those things I'd play, but never get around to (I'm not big on the genre of shooters). But I do know the characters (well, some of them). Cirno is cool (hyuk hyuk) but only in her teachers outfit. The two I like are Inaba and Patchouli. You can probably assume why by my avatar. I also used a few Touhou cards for the Truename set (specifically Superior Truenamer is Mimi, though I didn't do that on purpose. Also, I don't know if you know or not, but the off-card pages (the ones like Card trivia) are usually categorized. If you could do that, it would be nice. As for set names, I came up with "REvolution of My Hand". ... Yeah, it's not very good, is it... Thanks for your edits ^^. Chaos josh - Talk 18:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Touhou You realy should play Touhou, it is a very good game. Also, i didn't know the off-card pages were categorised, thanks for informing me. -- Reimu-H 19:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) * I'm on my way to get them now. And no problem, part of my job as admin is telling you these kind of things. Cirno is Smart <___< Also, did you figure out why I liked the two above? Chaos josh - Talk 20:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) * Actually no... Can you tell me? * I like girls in glasses. That's why I like Cirno in teacher form and the other two. They wear glasses. Chaos josh - Talk 21:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Friends? Hi. I would like to know your Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker account name. Mine is Elemental Azza Kid. --AARONmeister 08:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) * It's Reimu-H. Yeah, i'm extremly original with names. I added you to my friend list. Is your account activated yet? --AARONmeister 17:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Yes it is. But i don't post in the forums. I use the account to save my created cards. translation/tradução Hi guy! I saw that you changed the Rulings of my cards from Portuguese to English until I am grateful for you have changed! most you did not change the rulings of my cards?--Modo assalto 18:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * Other than the language, they're pretty much intact. --Reimu-H 18:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) THANKS!!!! please reply in my page --> My Talk Page ---Modo assalto 19:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Luminous Radiance You can add 4 more cards to the empty spaces in it. --AARONmeister 15:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! LLC Sets I need you to add 10 cards to the remaining spots in my set, Scrapyard Wasteland. I also need you to put 10 cards in each of the following Yu-Gi-Oh! LLC Sets. --AARONmeister 16:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *I'll create some.--Reimu-H 16:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Great work, keep it up with all my Yu-Gi-Oh! LLC Sets, (Not Flames of Destruction yet until I say!) --AARONmeister 17:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ..... ?? RIO2016 15:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) SIM!! você mora no Brasil??/YES!! you live in Brazil?? RIO2016 16:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :de que parte do Brasil vc é?? RIO2016 16:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) eu sou de Afuá/Pará vc ja veio por aqui?? RIO2016 17:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) por acaso vc conhece alguem ae Belém que usa esse nick "Kayro"?? RIO2016 18:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Lugia - King of the Seas I do not know if you have read the Sitenotice thing at the top, but it says nothing like Pokemon, Sonic and such are allowed to be created here any longer. Use your own imagination, don't just copy off others. So, please Move your article to change its name and change the image to something different. Use to mark a page for deletion. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 13:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Dark Synchro Had you looked in the Guidelines, you would have found a link to the page housing the form for a Dark Synchro. I have taken the liberty of actually putting it here in your access. Thanks. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me. Also, when creating your card, please link to any sets it is a part of, link to any thing important or existing in the card lore (such as Tribute, Summon, ______ Summon, Type, Attribute, etc. ) <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :O sorry about that. It would've been better had you said Dark Synchro image. but umm, ill check. Do you have GIMP or Photoshop? Because I've got one for only those. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::O, a fellow GIMPer. OKay, so here . Hope ya like it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 17:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) cards eu vi que vc faz cards legais!! no forum que eu participo ta rolando uma mini promoção(SOVR) legal de criação de cards! pena que e so para quem tem mais de 100 post lá! o trabalho da galera http://www.shadowrealms.com.br/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=10869 e se vc se cadastrar e participar ativamente lá eu acho que ainda da tempo de vc pega uma mini promoção(ABPF) (se tiver) --Modo assalto 17:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Apology Durr I stupid. Sorry, man. Disclaimers There, I added a disclaimer to Autobot - Jazz. I will be doing this to any and all copyright material cards I have made. Happy now?! --Thanonyx 23:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) User Blog Comment, and Copyright Disclaimer I read your comment you made on my blog; hope you enjoy it. Also, in response to the comment above me (about the "copyright infringment" thing), I kind of posted some cards on this Wikia that actually weren't created by me, but I gave full credit to the people who originally created them (such cards would include "War Survivor" and "Speed Spell - Over Speed"). Is that alright? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Another Response I made another response. And I'm sorry for me complaining on my blog... =( --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Nine Ball You should make a card that destroys certain cards if a Certain Card is on the field... Just an idea <_< Chaos josh - Talk 22:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC)